The Forgotten Evil
by Forever Kissing
Summary: After declining to become the next Mage General, Erk is on a journey to find himself. Instead he finds himself on another adventure with the only pink haired woman he knows. Why does Serra keep stumbling into his life? Erk x Serra
1. On His Own

_http:/i170 . photobucket . com/albums/u263/bubbles-on-helium/1-7 . png_

_(to view, copy into your browser bar and remove the spaces.)_

"_After the battle, Erk returned to his studies."_

Erk pressed his fingers into his temples as he tried to study the latest edition of _Light vs Dark: the battle of tomes_. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on the words on the page with all the noise in the next room.

He had been considering the option of moving from his home with Lord Pent and Lady Louise for a long time since the conflict ended. With the announcement of the birth of a child, he was certain it would be his job to leave, but they never asked him to. It was not until the son was born that Pent announced he would be retiring from his position of Mage General.

Erk was certain that when he retired, it meant someone else would become the new man in charge, the new person he would report to. But Pent offered his position to the young purple haired man instead.

And so Erk was unable to concentrate. The cries of the baby, the sounds of Louise coming down the hall to quiet him… It was too much. The pressure that was on his shoulders was harder to carry than all of his books combined.

He would have to consider it. Lord Pent understood.

Erk only wondered if he would understand what he had to say this time. He picked himself up from the desk and knocked on the door only a room away. When he entered he saw his Lady Louise, cradling her young son, and his Lord Pent leaning over them, simply enjoying the company of his family.

"My Lord," He began, "May I speak to you in private, for just a moment?" He looked at the floor. He was certain that Louise would not mind. He watched the sage stand up straight, while a little bit confused by the abrupt interruption, and nod.

"Of course you can, Erk." He answered, before planting a light kiss on his wife's hair. Erk almost blushed. It was rare for him to show such affections to his wife in public. However, Erk considered, as they walked down the hall it was simply another reminder that Pent was not _in public_. He was in the comfort of his own home, where he should be allowed to lavish his wife with affection.

The door clicked shut behind Pent, and he straightened his robes. "Is something wrong, Erk?"

"Lord Pent, I would like to thank you. You and Lady Louise have always been so kind to me, and I can never repay you. For that reason I feel that I need to leave."

"Leave?" Pent began, running a hand through his silvery hair, "What do you mean?"

"I cannot accept the position of Mage General. I am not a strong enough person. I need to continue to study, and find myself there."

Pent was silent for a minute, and pursed his thin lips together. "You know what this means, don't you? All of Etruria will judge you on your refusal of this position."

Erk was silent, but nodded. "My home is not here. It may not even be in Etruria."

Pent considered this for a few minutes, before he nodded. "I'll prepare you a horse, then." It was at that moment that Louise pushed the door open, and closed it gently behind her. Pent was a little startled, but simply smiled at her.

"I overheard what you were saying…" She began. "Oh, Erk. You are family. If you must travel, please do not forget… This will always be a place to call home. You are always welcome here."

Erk smiled, but retreated back to his room. He had a lot of packing to do, and a lot of thinking.

Over a year had passed since the conflict. He wasn't a boy anymore, but a man. And he was certain that he had a reason to be there—every man was alive for a reason, were they not? He simply had to find out what his reason to exist was.

And he had to find it.


	2. Abandon

_http:/i170 . photobucket . com/albums/u263/bubbles-on-helium/2-2 . png_

_(To view, copy into your browser bar and remove the spaces.)_

"_After the conflict, Serra declared she would __"live for love"_

The halls were quiet as she passed down them. She had been restless during the nights for some time now, and it was simply too much to take. She had to leave.

Everything had changed since she returned to Ostia. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was missing in her life. Of course, she knew why.

She was in love.

She hadn't become aware of it until the day she was to part ways with Erk. But when he left, he extended no invitation to her to follow. After that she fell into a shallow depression. She had fallen for a man who had no feelings for her.

"You've changed, Serra."

Serra gasped and spun around, looking directly into the eyes of her instructor. "Lady Elle!" The woman was a dream. Her hair was flowing and beautiful and her skin was like satin. She was said to be a direct descendent of Saint Elimine, who fought to save them in the Scouring.

"I remember when you had spunk! I remember when you wore your hair up in pigtails! Now you are nothing more than an ordinary, plain woman with her hair covering her shoulders." She folded her hands. "Where are you going?"

"My lady Elle," Serra sobbed, pulling on the ends of her hair, "I cannot stay here! I don't belong!" She looked at her feet. "I have seen the terrors of war. I have tasted blood! How can I claim to be a pure daughter of Saint Elimine?"

"Little Serra," Elle whispered, "I did not ask what you were feeling. I asked you where you were going."

"…" Serra bowed her head. "My Lady, I am going to Etruria."

"To be with that mage? Erik?"

"Erk." Serra corrected. "I cannot spend the rest of my life just wondering if he would have ever loved me in return. I have to find out."

"You would break your vows to Saint Elimine for that?" The Lady Elle unfolded her hands. "That is very disappointing, Serra."

Serra bit the inside of her cheek. If she left, she would no longer be accepted in the church of Saint Elimine as a daughter. She would break her vows to serve anyone but her idol, by serving herself. But how could she stay? She was not known for not getting what she wanted. Everything she had ever longed for had always been placed in front of her.

"I can't stay."

"You will suffer the consequences?"

Serra nodded.

Elle smiled. "Then I will pack you some bread and cheese. Come with me, child."


End file.
